


A Cage for a Canary: The beginning

by ThatWALKERKid



Series: A Cage for a Canary [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, DC crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Life after the waverider, Romance, Semi AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWALKERKid/pseuds/ThatWALKERKid
Summary: No. Sara Lance was not afraid to die. She was afraid for those living after her. Because if history was right, they would all end up destroying themselves in her name. A legacy for the ages.And it fucking sucked.





	1. On a quiet street in suburbia

* * *

 

She felt the metal of the blade pierce her skin, her lungs scratching at her rib cage as her breath caught in her throat.

 

It wasn’t a new sensation.

 

In fact, it was one she was becoming all too familiar with.

 

The seemingly cold metal bit into her flesh at an upward trajectory, collecting blood vessels, arteries and most likely her liver.

 

Her assailant held her upright, a hand wrapped tightly around her throat, holding her gaze as more pressure was applied to the blade. 

 

It was becoming increasingly hard to breathe, not only because of the hand at her neck but every time she tried, the tip of the blade scratched a little deeper into her lung.

 

She wasn’t afraid.

 

She knew death. Its cold grip on her had never seemed to leave, only tightening, until this very moment. A moment she knew she had been dodging for far too many lifetimes to count. 

 

Staring defiantly at the masked assailant before her, refusing to go quietly into the dark, she began to laugh.

 

Some might have called it a waste of breath but she wanted whoever was behind the mask to know that they had just done the impossible.

 

As if in retaliation, the knife that had been expertly thrust into her body was removed violently, the grip on her throat relinquished, the mask stepping away.

 

The world seemed to shift as a little more air entered her lungs, the blood creeping up her throat dimming the slither of light it had brought back to her eyes. 

 

Looking down at her abdomen, she watched as the blue cotton of the button down she had been wearing slicked with more blood. She tried to catch herself as she began to stumble backwards, blood spilling from her lips and down her chin as she coughed to try and get more air. 

 

The mask just stood and watched her. She began to wonder if this had been a part of the plan all along; for whoever this was, or whoever had sent them, to see her take her last breath, to watch as she tried to defy the demons within her one last time.

 

As she fell onto the hard, unforgiving surface of the road, her mind drifted to deaths of past, of how at least this time she hadn’t collected a dumpster on the way down, or how it hadn’t been a friend who had killed her. The last one was a bit of a reach given that she didn’t know who had wielded this blade, but she could hold that little bit of hope this time, that she was dying by the act of evil rather than by someone she held close.

 

Her peripheral vision began to blur; tears rolling from the corners of her eyes dampening her hair, along with the blood that still spilled from her mouth; her throat gurgling as she tried to keep breathing.

 

She felt movement off the side of her and she expected to see the mask step up to look her in the eyes as she faded away but instead, felt what was left of the blood in her body run cold. She blinked to clear her vision, to try and make the image before her change, to make sure it was real.

 

Dark hair framed a tear stained face. She knew that face. It had been one she was very familiar with; one she had loved once upon a time. Of all the people she had thought would take her out, this was not one on her list.

 

Footsteps running towards her brought her out of her own mind and the world came screaming back into full force; the pain, the inability to breathe, her heart constricting in her chest. And without words and a blur of black, her killer was gone, vanquished to the dark like all those times before.

 

Closing her eyes, all she could do was lie there and bleed out.

 

Breath hard to come by.

 

Focus hard to maintain.

 

The pain searing through to her soul.

 

And the sound. A scream. The last thing she was ever going to hear.

 

_“SARA!!!!”_

 

No. Sara Lance was not afraid to die. She was afraid for those living after her.

 

Because if history was right, they would all end up destroying themselves in her name.

 

A legacy for the ages.

 

And it fucking sucked.

 

 

**_SIX MONTHS EARLIER_ **

 

_“Sara!”_

 

She’d recognise that voice anywhere, and even in the crowded airport terminal it was crystal clear.

 

Sara smiled as a body crashed into her, arms flung over her shoulders, blonde hair smelling of strawberries caressing her face as her girlfriend nestled into the crook of her neck. She dropped the duffle bag she had been carrying, steading herself before wrapping travel weary arms around the woman. 

 

_“Hey Aves..”_

 

After a few moments, Ava’s hold relinquished and she looked Sara in the eyes before placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

 

Sara hummed at the contact. 

 

_“I missed you..”_

 

Ava cupped her cheek and smiled shyly at her. _“You did?”_

 

Sara nodded, _“hmhm… every minute.”_ Accentuated with another barely there kiss. 

 

_“I missed you too..”_

 

Bending down to collect her discarded duffle bag, _“Take me home Ms Sharpe!”_ She took Ava’s hand and the pair began their trek to Ava’s car; chatting about Sara’s trip, what Ava had been up to and other random things the other had found in their time apart. 

 

The car ride was blissful. A bubble of silence; fingers intertwined on Sara’s leg as Ava drove, the sun breathing a touch of peace into the day, its rays peaking out from behind the morning cloud and before Sara knew it, they were pulling into the drive way of their house at the end of a quiet cul-de-sac. 

 

Ava grabbed Sara’s duffle bag, a protesting Sara following her up the drive and through the front door. 

 

She had barely closed the dark wood door behind her when she found herself being pushed against the hallway wall.

 

Hands pulling at her jacket.

 

Undoing buttons of her jeans.

 

Lips on hers.

 

Her momentary surprise replaced by a heat pooling in the pit of her stomach, the need to get closer to the woman in front of her. 

 

Ava smiled against Sara’s lips before breaking away for some air, her lungs screamed, her lips plump and bruised from the assault. 

 

_“Someone really did miss me..”_

 

A cheeky glint hit Ava’s eye and Sara had to steady herself as a hand slid down the front of her jeans.

 

_“You have no idea…”_

 

Sara raised an inquisitive eyebrow and smirked at her lover.

 

_‘Well then Sharpe.. educate me.”_

 

_**Inviting.** _

 

_**Teasing.** _

 

_**Wanting**_.

 

Ava didn’t need any further encouragement and walked Sara backwards towards their bedroom.

 

Most of Sara’s clothing discarded to the floor. 

 

Hands. **_Gripping_**

 

Lips. **_Tasting_**

 

Breaths. **_Heavy_**

 

Sara loved when Ava was like this. Normally she would be the one jumping Ava at any opportunity; wanton gazes at the supermarket, wandering hands in the car and teasing walks around the house in little more than her underwear and a t- shirt. But sometimes, mostly when Sara had been away, Ava took control and it drove Sara wild. There was no battle for control here, only a need to see her girlfriend take what she needed. It did take a lot for Sara not to just lift her up, making her legs wrap around her waist, her hands in Sara’s hair. 

 

She bit her lip as her back hit the bed, and a realisation dawned on her that the kissing had stopped and that a slightly out of breath Ava was holding herself above her, a knowing smirk on her gorgeous lips.

 

_“You were having that thought again weren’t you?”_

 

A gentle blush bit at Sara’s cheeks; the corners of her mouth flicking into an apology smirk, one she had perfected due to being caught in this exact situation many times before.

 

She nodded and trailed her fingers over Ava’s exposed abdomen. The purple flannel shirt she had been wearing hung open, giving Sara an amazing view as well as access to touch her skin. Grabbing the front of Ava’s jeans, Sara pulled her down so that their bodies were flush at their hips, Ava’s arms still propping her above. 

 

They both just stared at each other, eyes searching and remembering and mapping features, until Ava rolled her eyes and Sara grabbed her and flipped them over so that Sara was now the one above Ava. 

 

Sara’s breath caught as she looked down. A smile brighter and happier than she had ever seen graced Ava’s lips and all Sara could do was lean down and kiss it, to remember its shape and how that happiness felt against her lips. 

 

_“I love you”_

 

The moment wasn’t lost on Ava. She obviously knew that Sara loved her, it had been said many a time before but this time, Ava knew that it was different, it was said to every version of themselves they had been before, to every life they had lived and would live together. It was a promise.

 

Before she could reply, Sara had scurried off the bed and disappeared from view, leaving Ava undone on their bed. She blew a puff of air out of her lips and pushed her blonde hair out of her face. Sara was a spirit of her own and it really was a surprise that anything could keep her still or in any one moment for longer than a few seconds. 

 

Lost in her own thoughts, Ava didn’t notice that Sara had slipped back into the room until a slight movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. Her heart beating furiously against its captive rib cage. 

 

_“Sara…”_ Barely a whisper as she moved to sit at the side of the bed

 

Down on one knee a few feet from the edge of bed, Sara held a small blue box out in Ava’s direction. She must have looked a sight, in nothing but her bra and underwear, on one knee holding a box towards the love of her life. She swallowed hard, trying to find her voice, to say everything she never thought she would or ever could. 

 

_“I never thought, I would be okay enough to do this… To want to do this but I look at you and I cant image what my life would have been like if you hadn’t come and saved me… and you did, you saved me, more than once. I was so full of darkness and anger but the light you carry inside of you, made me better. I know the life we have isn’t normal, despite our quiet existence in this house in suburbia but thats never been us, we’ve never wanted normal.. but I’ve realised something lately, that this, what we have, together is normal… its our normal and I dont want to spend another day away from you where I’m not completely yours, no matter where I am in the world… because Ava Sharpe, you are my world… and I want nothing more than to be all of yours… Will you marry me?_ ****

 

All Ava could hear was her blood rushing in her ears, heartbeat pounding out a rhythmic song; one she had heard many times over. She must have been sat staring at Sara a little too long because her face fell, the bright blues of her eyes dimming. Shaking herself from her daze Ava’s smile broadened once again.

 

_“Yes.”_

 

Sara blew a heavy breath out of pursed lips, relief washing over her.

 

_“Really Aves?… way to give a girl a heart attack!”_

 

Ava leant forward and grabbed Sara’s hand pulling her up off her knee to stand in front of her.

 

_“I’m sorry… but you looked so perfect just now, and my mind ran away from me… Of course I’ll marry you Sara Lance.”_

 

With that, Sara pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto Ava’s finger with ease. Ava looked down at it. 

 

It was huge.

 

3 tier diamond setting in a platinum band.

 

Expensive.

 

But then again that was Sara, she always made sure Ava had the finer things in life. 

 

_“I love you and our normal.”_

 

Sara grinned like the cat who had gotten the cream and placed a kiss to her fiancés lips.

 

_“Now, where were we before I very rudely interrupted?”_

 

Ava giggled as Sara rolled them back onto the bed and into the position that had started this whole thing.

 

_“Now, future Mrs Lance… you may have your way with me!”_

 

* * *

As the afternoon sun began to filter through a crack in the curtain of their bedroom, Sara sighed contently as Ava drew invisible artworks onto the skin of her stomach with her finger tips. They had spent most of the day making out like teenagers, giggling and just being lost in each other. Sara had only been gone for a little over a week but every time she returned it was to Ava, their home, their bed, their life.

 

Ava’s head lay on Sara’s bare shoulder, hair cascading across half of her chest and she had been absentmindedly tracing non- existent images onto Sara’s stomach. She loved watching the muscles there contort and contract with the delicate movements she made. It was almost like they moved to follow her fingers in search of their touch once more; like they moved just for her.

 

Lifting her head just slightly, she pressed a kiss into Sara’s exposed collarbone and relished in the hum it elicited. 

 

_“You’ve had that planned for a while now haven’t you?”_

 

Sara smiled and cast her eyes down at Ava who had shuffled around, resting her chin on her hand that was resting against Sara’s chest.

 

_“Well… yeah I guess. I was waiting for the right moment. I’ve been away so much lately with work, that I figured there wasn’t going to be that one perfect moment and then this morning when I saw you at the airport, I just didn’t wanna wait any longer. It felt right…”_

 

Sara trailed off, suddenly aware the she was rambling and probably not making much sense at all. 

 

She felt a smile against her skin as Ava placed another gentle kiss to her collarbone, followed by one to her neck and then as she swung a leg over her hips, straddling her, one to her lips. Sara hummed her enjoyment as Ava sat up and looked down upon her, hands trailing from shoulders, over exposed breasts and across her toned stomach.

 

_“You know I would have said yes at any moment, right?”_

 

Sara tapped her lips with her index finger, a mocking expression of thought knitting across her forehead. 

 

_“I guess… Tell you what though, you nearly gave me a heart attack earlier, taking millenniums to answer, even after that epic speech. I was expecting panties to drop missy!”_

 

She laughed and dodged a playful slap to her shoulder, stealing a kiss as she did so.

 

_“Thank you.”_

 

Ava was taken a little aback. _“What for?”_

 

Sara pushed herself up until she was sitting, Ava on her lap, arms over her shoulders.

 

_“For putting up with me. I haven’t been the easiest person. I was so in my own world before, but you stuck with me and now here we are. I’m about to call you my wife… and that is huge… Ava Sharpe Lance has a hell of a nice ring to it.”_

 

Ava curled her fingers into Sara’s hair as she nipped and sucked at the pulse point on her neck. Her breath hitched as Sara’s teeth grazed over the middle of her exposed neck, causing her to pull her sway gently; not to stop her but to show her the look of desire in her eyes. The blues of Sara’s were dark and full of lust and reflected her own. 

 

Lips barely a breath apart.

 

A dance of will they, wont they playing out and just as they brought their lips together, the door bell sounded.

 

Sara groaned as she fell back onto the bed dragging Ava down with her. She was going to kill whoever that was. She made to get up but Ava pushed her back down.

 

_“I’ll get it.”_

 

Kissing her before extracting herself from the sheet, hurriedly pulling on a pair of sweats and Sara’s night shirt before disappearing to answer the door. 

 

Sara sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched her arms above her, the muscles in her back, twisting and contorting as she did so. 

 

She needed to pee. 

 

Groaning at lifting herself from the comfort of her bed, she padded over to the bathroom.

 

The house she and Ava had decided upon when they moved to central city was nice; a large, simple open plan living house, with a decent backyard for entertaining, at the end of a quiet street. It was brand new and had just been built before they had snapped it up. 

 

The bathroom happened to be one of Sara’s favourite places in the entire structure. Its modern large, glass encased shower recess and two person, free standing tub were both places of frequent use. She also enjoyed the wall to wall mirror with to seperate sinks; one for her the other for Ava and the alcove towards the back of the bathroom that hid the toilet from view by a frosted glass pane.

 

As she came out from the pane of frosted glass to wash her hands, Sara caught sight of Ava leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest, apologetic look plastered on her face. 

 

_“Our visitor is for you.”_

 

Turning off the tap, bracing herself with both arms against the vanity, Sara groaned, frustrated that she couldn’t even get one day with the woman she loves without interruption.

 

_“You might wanna put some clothes on for this one, because I don’t fancy anyone else’s eyes on you but my own, especially not his.”_

 

Sara smirked. 

 

Possessive Ava was one of her favourites.

 

It as hot.

 

But she also knew never to push possessive Ava into being jealous Ava. She nodded and placed a kiss to her forehead as she exited the bathroom.

 

A few moments later, a fully clothed Sara swanned her way into the living room, exercise sweats and tank top hugging her body.

 

_“So who is… Ollie?”_

 

Now she knew why Ava wanted her clothed. Not that anything would ever happen with him again, especially when she had Ava and he was married to Felicity, to whom which he currently sat on her black leather couch.

 

She smiled broadly as they both stood to hug her in greeting. The embrace with Oliver was warm and it embodied everything they had been through together. Sara hugged Felicity tightly. They hadn’t always been close but she had become a part of the family not just by being with Oliver but because she would do anything for anyone at anytime and had done so for Sara on many occasion. 

 

Still she was surprised to see them in her living room.

 

_“So what brings the mayor of Star city and his gorgeous wife to Central city suburbia, and why isn’t my house over run by security?”_

 

Oliver smiled as they all sat back down. _“Dig is outside.”_

 

_“Ah, flying under the radar then… and while it is good to see you both, I get the feeling you didn’t trek all the way from Star city just for a catch up, considering I only just got back into town.”_

 

Sara eyed Felicity as her gaze flicked to Oliver then back over to where she sat with Ava, hand on her thigh.

 

_“Yeah sorry thats on me. Kinda have an alert set up for you, so we don’t lose you again… and I’m gonna stop talking now, cause that sounds like we are creepy stalkers and that’s not….”_

 

Sara put her hand up to stop her.

 

_“Felicity, I get it… but what is going on? Is it my dad? Has something happened?”_

 

Oliver shook his head. _“No its not Captain Lance.. as hard as he tries. It’s actually a past problem that just wont seem to stay in the past. The league of Assassins has requested a meeting.”_

 

Sara bit the inside of her cheek and eyed Oliver with a steely gaze. 

 

_“You mean Nyssa has requested a meeting.”_

 

Sensing Sara’s growing frustration, Ava leant forward into the back of her shoulder and laced their fingers together with the hand on her thigh, reassuring her. The light must have caught her ring as Felicity gasped.

 

_“Is that?”_

 

Both Sara and Oliver looked down to where Felicity was pointing. A wide grin spread across Oliver’s face, lighting his eyes. Sara nodded, a smirk flirting at the corner of her lips.

 

_“Yep.. this morning.. I asked, she said yes.. Very romantic..”_

 

_“Congratulations! That’s great Sara.”_

 

Sara nodded, smiling. _“Yeah, we are happy.”_

 

Felicity stood and walked over to Ava, who had extricated herself from Sara to show the blonde the ring, giving Sara and Oliver the opportunity to move their conversation to the kitchen.

 

_“I really am happy for you. You deserve this.”_

 

Sara nodded and braced herself against the marble counter top.

 

_“What does she want Ollie?”_

 

Oliver shook his head and looked over at his wife and Sara’s wife to be, both of whom had massive smiles on their faces.

 

_“I don’t know. A few days ago we were on the trail of a series of chemical company burglaries when a member of the league dropped a body at the Mayor’s office with a nice inscription for you.”_

 

Flicking through the photo’s on his phone and handing it to her once he had found the right one, Oliver sighed. 

 

_“I’m sorry we interrupted you guys.”_

 

Sara shook her head and handed him back his phone, the image of a canary burnt into flesh, printed in her mind.

 

_“As I recall, ghost men controlled by Damien Dark interrupted your festivities and they had machine guns, so I think I can let this slide.”_

 

Oliver chuckled sadly, _“Yeah, true.”_

 

Sara stepped up next to Oliver and hugged his side.

 

_“I really am happy Oliver.”_

 

Hugging her back, Oliver smiled.

 

_“I know.”_

 

The pair smiled at their partners as they glanced over at them.

_“You want me to come back to Star city don’t you?”_

 

Placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head, Oliver nodded.

 

_“Your dad would love to see you and meet her.”_

 

Sara sighed.

 

_“Oliver, you can’t expect me to be at her beck and call… not anymore. That part of my life is over and I hadn’t planned on opening any old wounds.”_

 

Oliver understood.

 

He really did.

 

He had done exactly what Sara was doing now. He’d pitched up in suburbia, away from the hurt and the troubles and the past. But it had all been up rooted and he knew that he couldn’t just pretend that it didn’t exist.

 

_“I know its not ideal, but I can’t have her dropping bodies every time she wants to chat. Just discuss it with Ava and give me a call.”_

 

Oliver looked at his watch and followed Sara back over to the couch.

 

_“Well we better be going. Don’t wanna give the people of Star city anything to worry about.”_

 

Felicity smiled and hugged Ava and then Sara.

 

_“It’s good to see you Sara.. Congratulations.”_

 

Sara smiled and followed their guests to the front door, letting them out.

 

Diggle waved at Sara from his position leant against the conspicuous black sedan. She waved back, a small smile gracing her lips as Ava stepped up behind her, resting her chin on her shoulder and wrapping her arms around her waist.

 

_“They want you to go back to Star City don’t they?”_

 

Sara leant back into her and sighed.

 

There was no judgement in Ava’s voice, only understanding and that’s what made it a hundred times worse for Sara.


	2. Star City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, Thank you to all those who have read, given kudos or commented, each act has given me a boost. I know the first chapter might have put some of you off, with the prospect of Sara's death but I assure you there is a plan and I hope you like the journey it takes these badass ladies on. 
> 
> Second, I wanted to get this chapter out before I flew out to ClexaCon and then on to my 8 month long stay in Vancouver, so it may not be as good as it can be but I hope you still get the feel for it and that I hope to post more chapters soon. 
> 
> As always please comment her or find me on Twitter ( @theQueerwriter ) if you wanna chat, have any suggestions or if you just wanna yell at me for the feels.

* * *

 

The world was a blur as it passed them by, the train to Star City barrelling towards its destination. Sara wouldn’t have noticed much of the scenery any way, lost in her own mind, eyes glazed over, the back of the seat in front of her a fixation point for her vision.

The gentle rocking of the train had lulled her mind into itself, thoughts scrambling to be heard; the what will happens, what did Nyssa want, why did she have to do this and the what if this changes things, swirling and spinning and crashing into one crowded mess.

She had defiantly refused to even entertain the idea of returning to Star City, throwing her hands up in frustration and hiding herself away in the bathroom.

Ava had let her be for a while before going off in search of her, finding her neck deep in bubbles, eyes closed, trying to ignore the world. Ava had shed her clothes under watchful, half open eyes, and had slid into the tub behind Sara and if she was honest, Sara knew then that she was a goner; putty in the hands of gods.

Gentle hands had cupped warm water over her arms, lips had placed butterfly kisses to bare shoulders and a bare chest had become a safe restful place, cocooning Sara in bliss.

It had been perfect.

And everything she had needed.

No recriminations.

No questions about past lives.

No judgement.

And no pushing her to go to Star City.

But as they both sat wrapped in each other, warm water dissipating to cold, Sara knew.

Her mind had fooled her. It had lulled her into a false sense of security and knowing.

 

_“I have to go back to Star City don’t I?”_

 

With fingertips caressing arms, up and down, Ava nodded.

And Sara knew.

Ava was right.

She had to at least see what Nyssa wanted and if anything it would be as good of an opportunity as any to tell her that it wasn’t okay to just summon her whenever she wanted.

Sara wasn’t hers anymore.

Passing through a tunnel, the darkness pulled Sara back into the confined space of the train carriage. The sounds flooding her ears, the dim artificial light causing her eyes to strain a little.

The only thing that had stayed a constant hand been the warmth and pressure of Ava’s hand in hers, thumb drawing soft circles there.

Sara wasn’t sure how but it seemed that Ava always knew what to do to keep her calm, always knew what to say, when and how to say it. It was like a million lifetimes of having been with her had her knowing just what to do. Or it could just be that Ava knew Sara and her vices. In all honesty, she didn’t care, she was just grateful that Ava was with her for what lie in wait for them in Star City.

 

_“You figured out how to set fire to the chair in front of you with your mind yet?”_

 

Sara smirked and shuffled around in her seat so that she was half facing Ava.

 

_“If I had, Rory would be proud.”_

 

A smile bit at Ava’s lips; remembering Rory’s fondness for flames.

 

_“Are you okay?”_

 

A heavy sigh rippled thought Sara’s chest, a heavy weariness settling on her shoulders as she absentmindedly fiddled with the ring on Ava’s finger.

 

_“Yeah, I’m peachy! Not like we are heading to a city that holds a lot of ghosts for me, to meet up with an heir to the demon assassin, who also just happens to be an ex of mine with serious abandonment issues.”_

 

It came out harsher than she had intended and regretted it almost as soon as it had left her lips. She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to relieve the pressure building behind her eyes.

 

_“I’m sorry… I”_

 

Ava shook her head and tucked a finger under Sara’s chin, turning her face back towards her.

 

_“Hey, I get it. Star City has a lot of things you’d rather not get into. There are certainly things in my past that I dont wanna dig up. We’ll just hear her out, you can see your dad and your old friends and then we will go home, back to our normal lives.”_

 

Sara searched Ava’s eyes for any resentment or animosity but found none. There really was no way of knowing how lucky she had gotten in having Ava in her life.

 

_“I love you.”_

 

Sara cupped Ava’s cheek and pressed their lips together. A tender kiss, pouring souls together, no urgency, just expression of love and affection.

Pulling back, Sara tightened her grip on Ava’s hand as the conductor came over the comms.

 

_“Attention passengers, we are now arriving in Star City. Make sure you collect all of your belongings and have your identification papers ready for disembarkation… Mayor Queen welcomes you and hopes you enjoy your stay.”_

 

Sara rolled her eyes and blew a heavy breath through clenched teeth.

 

_“Here we go.”_

* * *

 

Oliver had sent a car to pick them up from the station. Sara would have been happy to make her own way around but given that all she wanted to do was get this over with, her protesting would have made for a longer delay in getting them the hell out of Star City.

Ava sat staring out the window watching the city pass by. She was quiet and it had started to worry Sara. She had been nothing supportive throughout this whole thing and hadn’t asked for anything in return and Sara knew she wouldn’t because that’s just who Ava was, but the deathly silence emanating from her wasn’t.

So not to scare her, Sara gently smoothed her thumb over the back of her hand.

 

_“Are you okay?”_

 

Ava nodded and tried to smile reassuringly but all it did was let Sara see the look of worry or was it doubt, in her eyes. It bit at Sara that Ava was holding something in; not for the fact that she was keeping something from her but more so that Ava felt like she couldn’t tell her.

 

_“Aves…” Sara was soft._

 

She didn’t want to press Ava into talking but she could feel Ava’s tension growing the further they got into town, the closer they got to her dad’s place.

Sara internally berated herself.

Why hadn’t she realised it sooner.

She had been so wrapped up in her own shit that she hadn’t even bothered to check on Ava’s feelings.

Until now; far to later for it to matter.

Ava was meeting her dad for the first time. She must have all these mixed feelings and worries and concerns and Sara hadn’t given a crap.

It was all Sara, Sara, Sara.

Tightening her grip on Ava’s hand, Sara shuffled closer.

 

_“My dad is going to love you.”_

 

A smirk bit at Ava’s lips as she leant her head on Sara’s shoulder, piling her other hand on their already joined ones.

 

_“Was it that obvious?”_

 

Sara shook her head.

 

“ _No. I’ve had my head so far up my ass, that it only just dawned on me. I’m sorry. I haven’t even stopped to think about how you must be feeling in all of this. I keep forgetting that this involves you now too. This thing with Nyssa, that’s something we have to deal with together and amongst it all, this is the first time you and my dad get to meet in person… I do know that he will love you though.”_

 

Ava sucked in a heavy breath, blowing it out of her cheeks.

 

_“How do you know?… I don’t exactly have the best track record with parents. Mine are dead remember.”_

 

Placing a soft kiss to her head and pulling her close with an arm over her shoulder, Sara tried to reassure her.

 

_“I know he will love you… because **I love you.** ”_

 

Ava kissed her then. _“Smooth Lance… Smooth.”_

 

Sara smiled into the kiss, hoping she had settled a little of the anxiety Ava had been feeling.

 

_“Sorry to interrupt Ms Lance, but we are pulling up to Captain Lance’s apartment building. Would you like me to escort you inside?”_

 

The drivers eyes connected with Sara’s through the rear view mirror as she shook her head in response.

 

_“You do know who I am right and that my father is the Captain of the SCPD… I’m sure I will be fine to walk us up to his apartment.”_

 

The car slowed and came to a stop at their destination and the driver looked back at her again through the mirror.

 

_“Yes Ma’am.”_

 

He got out and opened the door on the curb side, holding a hand out to Ava to help her out of the car. Sara smiled as he stood a little straighter as she got out of the car, nodding curtly at her as she passed him.

On the elevator ride up, they had both decided that Sara would go in first and then she would come back out and get Ava.

From her position by the elevator, Ava watched as Sara entered the apartment and then moved to stand by the door once it was closed again.

Sara smiled as she closed the door gently behind her. She could hear her dad on the phone in the living room and propped herself against the door frame until he noticed she was there.

 

_“Look, I’m gonna have to call you back.”_

 

Hanging up, a broad grin threatened to split his face in two with happiness.

 

_“Hi daddy.”_

 

Crossing the short distance between them, Sara threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. After a few moments, he released her, smile still on his face.

 

_“When did you get in? I would have picked you up from the station.”_

 

Sara shook her head and smiled back at him.

 

_“We just arrived and Oliver sent a car.”_

 

Quentin nodded, then frowned.

 

_“Wait we?”_

 

The smile on Sara’s face broadened, mirroring his own when she had walked in; disappearing out the front door again, returning mere moments later.

 

_“Dad, I’d like you to meet Ava… my fiancé.”_

 

Ava stepped up beside Sara, who enveloped her hand in her own, and smiled at him, extending her free hand towards him.

 

_“It’s very nice to finally meet you Captain Lance. I’ve heard so much about you.”_

 

Sara watched the exchange nervously but sighed in relief when he shook Ava’s hand warmly.

 

 _“Please call me Quentin, It’s a pleasure to meet you too._ ”

 

Ava smiled and let go of a breath she hadn’t noticed she’d been holding on to, squeezing Sara’s hand when she placed a kiss to the side of her head.

 

_“So I guess you know why I’m here..”_

 

Quentin motioned for the duo to sit and as they did so, he nodded his acknowledgment.

 

“ _Unfortunately when a body drops at the Mayor’s office, its big news… and even bigger news when..”_

 

He trailed off, glancing from Sara to Ava and back again. Sara knew what he was thinking immediately.

 

_“Its okay dad, Ava knows that Oliver is the Green Arrow.”_

 

He smiled in Ava’s direction; an apology of sorts.

 

 _“Well you can imagine my surprise when Queen decided to tell me that said body has a message for you burned into its flesh._ ”

 

He shuffled forward on his seat and rested his arms on his knees; worry printing on his face.

 

_“I thought we’d dealt with all that league of assassins stuff?”_

 

Sara nodded and mirrored her fathers image.

 

_“We did. It was done. This isn’t exactly the League.”_

 

Quentin frowned, standing up, a hand scratching at the stubble on his chin.

 

_“So it’s that woman again? The one who kidnapped your mother and took you from us the first time?”_

 

She nodded.

There wasn’t much else she could do.

He was right.

 

_“Yes its Nyssa. Apparently she wants to chat and figured I’d respond best to a dead body with a canary burnt into its flesh.”_

 

Ava watched the exchange, trying to gauge their dynamic.

 

_“So you thought it was a good idea to come back here and let her try and trick you again?”_

 

Sara huffed, slightly annoyed at her fathers assumptions, standing up to pace her frustrations out.

 

 _“To be fair, Sara didn’t want to come but.._ ”

 

Quentin eyed Ava, a gruff, blame laden look burrowing into her.

 

_“So this is your doing?.. Do you have any idea…”_

 

Sara spun around quickly from her position facing away from them, anger written across her usually soft features.

 

 _“No dad, this is not Ava.. and what right do you have to speak to her like that? This is my choice and she supported me. I’m here to see what Nyssa wants and then I’m taking my fiancé back to our lives in Central City. She’s right, I didn’t want to come but running from things hasn’t always ended well for me. I’m just trying to clear the slate._ ”

 

Quentin’s shoulders slumped in defeat and remorse. It was a mechanism he had taken in his stride for along time, blaming everyone else in Sara’s life and his own, when all he needed to do was trust she knew what she was doing, and most of the time she did.

 

_“I’m sorry Ava..”_

 

Ava shook her head and stood up to try and calm Sara, a gentle hands pressed into the small of her back.

 

_“I get it. It’s family and I want you to know I’d do anything for mine; which as it stands is Sara and now you. Not that Sara needs anyone to protect her or fight her battles for her, but I would cross that line if it came down to it.”_

 

Quentin smirked, eyeing Sara.

 

_“Keep this one.”_

* * *

 

She could hear the sound of punches and kicks landing against body pads before she even entered the main area of the secret, underground facility that Oliver had set up to be the Green Arrow. She had been here before, a few times, the last a particularly hard visit; her dad had held her while she sobbed, finding out about Laurel’s death.

Walking up the stairs onto the main deck, Sara could see Oliver and John Diggle sparing on a crash pad; John wearing the brunt of the blows, holding the body pads for Oliver to hit.

 

“ _Still trying to get into shape?”_

 

The duo stopped their session as Sara walked around to meet them at the pad. John smiled pulling her into a hug.

 

_“Hey you… Nice house you got out there in Central city.”_

 

Sara smiled at him tapping the side of his face fondly.

 

_“Yeah, life is pretty great.”_

 

Throwing a punch in Oliver’s direction, who deflected it with ease, smiling.

 

“ _Yeah… Sorry you had to come all the way out here.”_

 

Sara nodded and threw another punch at him, this time landing it against the muscles of his abdomen; Oliver grunting slightly at the discomfort.

 

_“So you should be Ollie.”_

 

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. _“You see your dad yet?”_

 

She pushed him away from her playfully, and followed the pair up into the main stage again.

 

“ _Yeah he was thrilled about the body meant for me at your office. Probably also wasn’t the best time to introduce him to Ava but he took it well.”_

 

Taking a sip of water from a bottle and wiping the sweat from his brow with a towel, John chuckled.

 

_“Would you have cared if he didn’t? The women you love can take care of themselves and you don’t seem to care about what anyone thinks about it either.”_

 

Sara nodded thoughtfully at the comment. It was true. She really didn’t give a fuck if anyone approved or not. It was the 21 century, or whatever, love is love and Sara was enjoying every moment of this one.

 

_“The only problem I have is that my Ex’s dont seem to get the picture of it being over and are too bold when trying to get in touch with me. I’m not a fan of body dropping as a form of messenger alert. I mean send a text or something. Anything further on that front?”_

 

Oliver shook his head and slipped on a fitted Tee.

 

_“I sent word to the League that you would be arriving today but havent heard anything from the usual channels. Will press further and let you know as soon as I hear something.”_

 

Sara nodded and clapped her hands together. _“Okay well in that case, I’m going back to the hotel to my fiancé to do things to her that are unspeakable to your manly ears. Call when you hear anything.”_

 

She made to leave but turned back, stopping just short of the elevator doors.

 

_“I need this done Oliver. Over.. No more. Ava doesn’t deserve to have this stuff interrupting our lives.”_

 

Oliver nodded. He knew how she was feeling. He sometimes wished to shield Felicity from all of this Green Arrow stuff but then they had gotten married and they were a team and this was their life. Sara was trying to build a life outside of being a vigilante, outside of the pain, the hurt and the death.

 

_“I know… but you should also know that you don’t deserve it interrupting things either. Ava seems like she can handle herself and by the looks of it, has been good for you. I’ll make sure I let you know as soon as I know anything okay.”_

 

Sara smiled and waved at the pair and entered the elevator.

Diggle sighed as the door closed and his friend disappeared from view.. _“So I take it you didn’t tell her..”_

 

Oliver sighed and shook his head, _“Having the league contact her is enough. It would break her if she knew who they sent as a message.”_

 

Diggle nodded. He understood but also knew that keeping things from those closest to you never ended well for any of them.

 

_“I think she’s stronger than you give her credit for and how do you think she is gonna feel when she finds out you kept this from her.”_

 

Leaning against a bank of monitors, Oliver nodded. It had been from experience that Dig was speaking. Oliver had kept so many things from the people around him and it had cost him a lot but this was something he had thought about. It wasn’t off the cuff, he knew what it was going to cost but it would be worth it.

* * *

 

Sara slipped the key card into the door lock and waited for it to beep and let her in. It was a nice hotel; Oliver had booked everything when she had told him she was coming.

She smiled at the sight before her.

Hips swaying.

Long, bare legs stepping in time to whatever song that was barely audible through the headphones plugged in her ears.

Ava had her back to Sara; legs jutting out from the bottom of one of Sara’s oversized T- Shirts. It was obvious Sara had returned right in the middle of the dance number, at the height of the music and she couldn’t help but bite her lip and try to suppress a moan at the sight before her.

Ava had told her once upon a time, that she couldn’t dance, but if what she was witnessing right now was any indication, she was sued that it was a lie.

Sauntering over to the blonde who was in front of a window, white lace obscuring anyones view in but still allowing a view out, Sara wrapped her arms around Ava’s waist and began to move in time with Ava. A slight hitch in her breath told Sara that she had startled her a little but as soon as she felt Sara’s hands on her hips and her front pressed into her back, she relaxed, throwing her arms around Sara’s neck behind her; movements fluid, heat building, heart pounding that familiar beat.

Sara guided them away from the window and over the the bed, gentling urging Ava to sit; she complied, a knowing smile flitting across her features. She removed her headphones and discarded them along with her phone, on top of their bags a few feet away. Sara sat, straddling Ava’s lap, hips still moving in time to a beat only she could hear in her mind; Ava’s arms thrown over her shoulders, breath heavy with want and need. Ava let her go on with what she was doing for a little while but brought her hands down to grasp Sara’s ass, stilling her; lips dancing a breath apart. Sara smiled down into Ava’s eyes, which kept flicking from her blue ones to her lips and back again.

 

_“Star City agrees with you.”_

 

Sara shook her head, pulling Ava’s bottom lip between her own, pushing them backwards onto the bed with the kiss.

 

_“I don’t think so… I think **YOU** agree with me.”_

 

Ava nodded and pushed Sara’s hair out of the way as she kissed her neck; the coil in her stomach tightening further, heat pooling in core. Sara’s hands snaked their way down between her body and Ava’s and found the smooth cotton of Ava’s underwear. Helping her shuffle further up the bed, to gain better access to the woman breathing heavily below her, Sara tossed her shirt to the side, toned muscles rippling as she leant back down to kiss Ava once more, tongue begging for entrance at Ava’s lips. Ava smiled up into the kiss and a little giggle escaped her.

 

Sara stopped kissing her and raised an eyebrow looking down. _“Something you’d like to share with the class Ms Sharpe?”_

 

Ava nodded, not breaking eye contact, sliding her hands down Sara’s stomach and into the top of her jeans. She wanted to turn the tables and the distraction had worked, feeling Sara’s hips seeking out more pressure as Ava cupped her centre.

 

_“That wasn’t fair.”_

 

Ava rolled them over, lips on Sara’s, hand still at her centre. Before they could get comfortable Sara sat up and freed Ava from her shirt; leaving her in just her underwear. Ava would have replaced her hand into her fiancés jeans but Sara had shifted their position so that her thigh was at Ava’s centre, the rough fabric applying the right amount of pressure and friction and Ava couldn’t stop herself from grinding down into it. She almost sighed at the loss of contact and pressure as the thigh was replaced with the wandering hand like that had been on Sara’s centre before. Sara lay below her staring up at her in wonder; blue eyes, pools of adoration and accomplishment as Ava slowly came undone above her. Ava leant down and kissed Sara with everything she had, her breath caught in her throat as the Sara shifted slightly, pushing further into her. A smirk bit its way across the Sara’s lips as Ava steadied herself, one hand on Sara’s shoulder the other splayed out on the bed beside her head, a wave of pleasure almost pushing her over the edge; eyes never leaving each other.

It sent a shiver through Ava causing the heat in her stomach to burn just a little bit hotter. Her eyes drifted to supple lips and she couldn't resist tasting them again. A delicate dance began between them, lips barely a breath apart.

Eyes searching for hesitation.

For permission.

Breathing each other in.

Lips drifted towards Ava’s ear, warm inviting breath ghosting across her check as Sara leant up to meet her.

 

_“I’ve got you..let go”_

 

Ava was a goner then. Her body betraying any resemblance of control she had left. The coil in her stomach wound so tightly, snapping, sending her over the edge into bliss. Her inner walls contracted against slim fingers and it took all she had to keep her balance above Sara; strong hands held her arms, keeping her steady, everything a blur as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

After a few moments, and as the after shocks subsided, Ava was more than ready to show Sara just how much she agreed with her; stripping her of the rest of her clothes and taking her hand, guiding her towards the bathroom.

It was no secret to Ava that Sara liked shower sex. The bathroom in their home in Central City was one of the main buying points. They had christened that bathroom first; the shower a particular pleasure point for them both. The shower in the hotel wasn’t as big but as the steam rose up around them, nothing mattered.

Sara’s teeth bit into Ava’s shoulder as the taller blonde’s fingers drew out her pleasure. Ava hissed with pleasure, knowing that Sara only usually resorted to sinking her teeth gently into soft flesh when she was close to being lost over the edge. The hot water had heightened her senses and Sara’s world was a blur; the only thing she knew was that Ava was right there with her, fingers entering her with purpose, curling slightly as she withdrew them. A few more thrusts and Sara was sent careening over the edge, an orgasm ripping through her core, toes curling, her back planting harder into the tiles behind her, her breath taken by Ava’s lips on her own. Ava watched as the muscles in Sara’s stomach contracted as she carefully worked her through the affect shocks, much like she had done for her. Removing her fingers from Sara, Ava placed her knee there, wanting to make sure Sara was steady, still not quite through to the other side. Her hooded eyes matched the weariness of her smile as she kissed Ava gentle.

 

_“You definitely agree with me..”_

 

Ava wasn’t going to argue…

 

She loved that even after so much time, that their relationship still held physical intimacy and they neither of them had become bored with each others bodies. If it had been up to Sara, they probably would have gone a few more rounds but Ava could see it in Sara’s face that she was tired.

Turning off the water, Ava extracted Sara from the shower and pulled her into her arms in bed once they had dried off.

 

_“I love you and cant wait to be your wife.”_

 

Sara hummed into Ava’s chest, the vibrations bringing a joy to her heart and soul.

 

_“I can’t wait to see you in that white dress, standing at the alter, looking absolutely perfect.”_

 

Ava smiled.

 

It seemed Sara had thought a lot about this. The comment had brought her back to their first date, where Ava had shown up to that restaurant, in a dress she hated all because she wanted to impress Sara. Sara had stood and Ava’s mind had stopped working, red fabric had hugged her body in the most perfect of ways and Ava wasn’t sure she would ever lay eyes on anything so beautiful again.

 

_“And what will you be wearing?”_

 

Sara propped herself up onto her elbow to look Ava in the eyes.

 

_“I figure I’d wear a suit. You get to wear them all the time and always look so badass in them, I thought I might see how I stack up.”_

 

Ava’s eyes brightened and she leant up to kiss Sara but before she could Sara’s phone began to ring. They were really getting sick of interruptions but Sara knew that it was an important call. Grabbing her phone of the side table, Oliver’s face flashed on its screen; an incoming call.

Swiping her finger across the screen she answered.

 

_“Ollie?”_

 

_“Its happening. Tonight. 8pm.”_

Without further word he was gone and Sara sighed, dropping the phone onto the bed.

Ava looked at her, eyes full of concern but acknowledgement.

This was it.

 

_“You ready for this?”_


	3. Just like that things change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who are keeping up with this story. I appreciate all the support. Sorry this chapter has taken a little longer than the rest. I went to clexaCon and then have been travelling around Canada and the USA, its been busy and fun and scary and exciting but I feel now i gotta get back to it. I wrote most of this on flights between places... the first part on a flight from Vegas to Vancouver, the second part on a flight from Calgary to LA and the last part was on a flight from LA to Nashville, so I apologise for any mistakes/ errors or how weird the whole thing is.. But hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

Sara paced.

Back.

Forth.

Back.

Forth.

It wasn't that she was nervous; she was far from it.

 

She just wanted this done and after Oliver had called, the anticipation of getting things moving, back to normal, to their lives, had grown.

She had asked Ava whether she had wanted to come or stay out of this whole mess, but of course Ava had shut her down, saying that they were going to figure this out together. Sara knew that part of Ava was jealous.

She didnt mind it though.

Jealous Ava was a favourite and many good times had spawned out of that jealousy. It brought a smile to her face, her lips pursing together, memories flooding her mind. While she had opted to come with Sara, Ava stayed a few feet back, leaning against the front of the rental car.

The wind chased her hair, flicking about her ponytail, giving her face some reprieve from the onslaught.She looked at the watch on her wrist; the green numbers glowing at her as she tilted it towards.

 

8:05pm

 

Oliver had said the meeting was for 8:00pm.

It gnawed at her. The League was never late…. For anything.

 

She turned towards Ava and threw her hands up, shrugging. Ava tilted her head and smiled softly, trying to quell some of Sara’s frustrations.They had driven to where Oliver had told them the League wanted to meet; a block of warehouses on Henderson. It had been deserted and to Ava the perfect place to get dead.

They hadn't been waiting long but she could tell that something wasn't quite right. If what Sara had said about the League of Assassins had been true then they would have definitely been here already.

As if having read her mind, Sara turned back to her.

 

_“They should have been here by now?.._

 

A question and a statement.

Frustration and annoyance printing their way across her face, forehead crinkling.

Ava found it cute and endearing but knew Sara meant business as she trudged back over to her.

She pushed herself off the car and stood straighter, stretching her back muscles, as Sara got closer.

The light from the headlights of the rental car bit at Sara’s eyes as she came back towards Ava; obscuring her view of the truck that had pulled up beside Ava.

Ava’s scream pierced the night air, chilling Sara’s blood, the feeling of ice collecting in her veins. Her legs began to pump faster, propelling her forward, trying to reach Ava, to figure out what was going on but before she could get any closer the world began to black out and strong arms grabbed at her, dragging her backwards. She struggled against the hold, trying to break free but before she could muster up enough strength, she felt a sharp prick in the side of her neck. Feeling her body become heavy, consciousness draining from her mind, Sara let her body fall, expecting to hit the ground but instead felt the arms that she had been fighting against, hoist her up over their shoulder, until the world faded completely and she succumbed to the quiet of her mind.

———————————————————————————————————————————

A sharp intake of breath had Sara sitting bolt upright. Darkness still surrounded her, cloth batting her breath back onto her face; dry lips detesting the feel as she tried to turn her head, to shift the hood. Her wrists were cuffed together and positioned behind her back.

Her mind began to tick.

What had happened?

Where was Ava?

Where were they being taken?

Questions swirling around in her mind, a jumbled mess, taunting her in the dark.

Just has she was beginning to come to terms with the darkness, her world was flooded with light.

Pupils retracting.

Pin pricks of black lacing blue orbs.

She winced and screwed her eyes shut, to try and quell the nausea rising within her from the sudden system shock.

After a few moments, her vision and equilibrium had adjusted and she peaked out from beneath hooded eyelids, trying to gauge her surroundings.

She was in the back of some sort of truck, illuminated only by a small light at the very rear of the cabin.

As her eyes drifted around the space, she caught a glimpse of Ava; hood covering her head, lying on her side, against the wall of the truck.

Sara slipped her legs through her restrained arms, making it easier for her to move over to Ava and remove the hood covering her beautiful face. She was sure that whoever had grabbed them had sedated Ava as well; Sara knew that she wouldn’t have gone without a fight and that would have been the only way she would be taken. Grabbing the tip of the hood, Sara gently freed Ava’s head from the black fabric.

A cut above her eyebrow had blood smudged across her forehead, trapping a few strands of her blonde hair with it and light bruising had begun to present itself along her jaw and throat. Sara’s jaw tightened at the sight of her wife’s battered face, a rage bubbled beneath the surface, a rage she would let out when she found whoever had done this to them.

As if reading her thoughts, a dark figure stepped out from the back of the truck, into the slither of illumination that surrounded them.

 

“ _Ta-er Al- Sahfer_ …”

 

The name bit at her soul.

Yes once upon a time, she had been, but now she was different, she had come along way, dealt with her past; for the most part, she had been reborn a new, with Ava’s help.

It also clawed at her insides that it had been the league that had taken her and Ava. She would definitely be having a word with Oliver if they got out of this in one piece. Not that she thought he had anything to do with it but she was wondering where he and the others were. They had meant to be there, had meant to be watching her back. This thing was supposed to be in and out; thats it. But now they had brought Ava into the dark, had hurt her, things were going to get messy and that was something Sara had wanted to avoid.

 

_“Of course the league would do this.”_

 

The figure before her cocked his head to the side, contemplating the statement; not that he didnt understand it but rather an acknowledgement of Sara’s disgust.

 

_“Cat got your tongue or something?”_

 

Sara rose up to stand as best she could with her wrists shackled together, to face her hooded captor.

 

_“Where are you taking us?”_

 

The figure raised his hands to lower his hood.

Sara tensed, her league training still ingrained in her to be on alert with everything.

 

_“ I am sorry Ta-er Al- Sahfer we had to make sure you would come with us._ ”

 

Sara looked at the figure, a look of realisation creasing her forehead. She knew this man from the before; from her past life but couldn’t place his name.

 

_“The Green Arrow passed on your message and I came, what more reassurance did you need?”_

 

The man stepped forward, a key in his hand.

 

_“You weren't alone._ ”

 

He nodded towards the still unconscious Ava; unlocking Sara’s hand cuffs as he went. Sara rubbed at her wrists, sore and reddened. She nodded thoughtfully, lips pursed. Then without warning she grabbed the man, reefing his arm up behind his back, an arm tightening its grip around his neck.

 

_“You need to be very careful bout your next move. I’ve got you subclavian nerve pinched and with one move I can cut the blood supply completely, causing you to lose the use of your arm. Now if thats not your thing, you will answer my questions… before I get really upset._ ”

 

The warrior nodded ever so slightly, knowing that if he did anything else, she would put him down.

Releasing her grip on the man, she snatched the handcuff keys from him and knelt over Ava to un cuff her. As the metal of the cuffs clanked against the metal floor of the truck, Ava began to stir.

Sara released the breath she hadn't even realised she’d been holding in, a small smile gracing her lips as she brushed a lock of Ava’s blonde hair out of her face.

Ava’s eyes fluttered and slowly opened to look up into Sara’s bright blue orbs.

 

_“Hey…. hey.. It’s okay, you’re okay.”_

 

Ava looked around them, her mind still swimming, vision foggy and her body hurt. She reached up and gripped onto Sara’s arms as she helped her into a sitting position, leaning her against the side of the truck. Ava eyed the man standing behind Sara, a look of disdain painting her face along side the bruises he had left there.

Sara knew that look.

She had seen it and had even given it a hundred times before.

It said if I wasn't a decent human being I would gut you where you stand.

And if Sara wasn't trying to be a decent human being she would let Ava do whatever she wanted to the man.

 

_“I know and I’m sorry.”_

 

Sara gently caressed the bruise blossoming along Ava’s jawline, wincing as a pained look flashed behind her eyes.

Ava shook her head and cupped Sara’s cheek in reassurance.

 

_“You didnt do this… They did.”_

 

She nodded towards the figure who looked back at her, no remorse, no emotion what so ever printed on his face.

 

_“We were not sure where you allegiances stood.”_

 

Sara rose to face the man again.

 

“ _Let’s get one thing clear here. My allegiance doesn't lie with you either. I did my time with the league and was released. The only reason I am even entertaining this little kidnapping is because I can’t have Nyssa dropping dead bodies on my friends doorsteps every time she wants to see me. That’s not how it works anymore… And as for her allegiances? You should just be thankful she is a good person because if it was me, I would have already ripped out your throat with my bare hands”_

 

Ava watched as the man’s gaze faltered as Sara laid down the law. She stood up and took her place beside Sara.

 

_“Where is Nyssa anyway? I thought she was the one who wanted to see Sara… or doesn't she do her own dirty work?”_

 

Sara eyed the warrior, raising an eyebrow at his silence.

 

_“The lady asked you a question..”_

 

The man nodded and for the first time, turned his attention to Ava.

 

_“Nyssa ah Ghul does as she pleases this is true… But in this instance, she was unable to attend the meeting herself… but her instructions where very clear. That you were not to be harmed.”_

 

The rage she felt from earlier bubbled to the surface again and it took all she had not to clock the man in the face just for fun.

 

“ _Does this look unharmed to you?_ ”

 

She indicated to Ava’s battered and bruised face. The man’s gaze faltered again as he shook his head in acknowledgement, eyes falling on Ava’s face.

 

“ _I can not apologise for that. I can only permit it to never occur again. If it is the will of Ta-er Al- Sahfer. If you are bound, you are under her protection.”_

 

Ava gritted her teeth and before she knew it her fist was flying towards the unaware assassin’s face.

Her fist connect to the man’s nose with a crack, blood spraying down his face as he stumbled back.

Sara snorted at the hilarity of it all… Leaning down so he could hear her.

 

_“Doesn’t look like she needs protection. But just so we are clear, any one of you lays a finger on her, it will be more than just your nose thats bleeding. Do you understand me?”_

 

The man looked up at Sara and nodded.

 

“ _Yes Ta-er Al- Sahfer… “_

 

He backed away, into the dark corner of the truck.

Sara shook her head and turned to Ava who still held her steely gaze upon the disappearing figure.

 

_“Aves?.. Are you okay?_ ”

 

Gentle hands running up and down her arms drew Ava out of her red haze, the anger she felt subsiding as she gazed into the blue pools that were her wife’s eyes.

 

_“I’m sorry I lost control just then… I”_

 

Sara shook her head and lifted Ava’s chin to meet her gaze.

 

_“Babe… never apologise for standing up for yourself. The ways of the league are of the old world, trust me I know how it seems.. bunch of loyalist thugs… and besides… it was super hot.”_

 

A smile pulled at the corner of Ava’s lips as Sara stepped into her, lips gently capturing her own.

 

_“You know, I think I should beat people up more often if this is the reaction I'm going to get.”_

 

Sara would have smiled but had to clutch onto her wife to steady herself as the truck came to a stop. She looked back into the darkness and nodded at the guard.

Ava enveloped Sara’s hand with her own as the doors to the truck flew open, light burning into the darkness, letting the outside world in.

Sara blew a heavy breath out of her cheeks and squeezed Ava’s hand; a silent ready?.

Ava squeezed back and followed as Sara stepped down from the truck into their new surroundings.

Sara turned to the two other men that had now joined them, hand extended towards them in wanting. It astounded Ava just how good Sara was communicating her wants and needs without words.

A glance here.

A look there.

A touch.

The men understood and handed Sara her weapons back.

Ava smirked and felt pride in just how much control her wife had over these people. She knew that Sara was something of a big deal in the league but had never pressed her for details. It wasn't something she liked to talk about and Ava respected that.. knowing Sara would tell her if and when she was ready to.

Sara slide the semi automatic weapon into the back of her jeans and her batons slipped neatly inside her jacket; she never went anywhere most days without some sort of protection. Ava would normally be packing too but she didnt have the right permits to carry across star city lines, even if she knew the mayor.

 

_“Okay.. where is she?.. What the hell am I doing here?_ ”

 

The league exchanged no words but Sara and Ava knew to follow as they almost floated in the direction of a heavy metal door, hiding who knew what.

Ava clocked her surroundings, collecting images, memories and noticing little things that she could use to either identify where they were or use in the event of an emergency and considering with Sara and now the league that could be a major possibility.

Once they reached the doors, one of the men motioned to a keypad by the door. Sara frowned, looking at the technology; definitely not league materials.

 

_“Ta-er Al- Sahfer only you can open it.”_

 

The voice behind them was from the man Ava had punched; keeping his distance.

Sara frowned again and looked at Ava who shrugged, also unsure about what was happening.

She raised her hand and placed it on the pad. It lit up and scanned her palm, beeping its agreement.

A hiss of air escaped the door as its hinges complied with the command to open.

Fluorescent, hospital type lighting, clinical, bit at Sara’s eyes as she stepped forward; Ava close behind.

None of the league assassins made to enter the room, two guarding either side of the door, the others setting up a perimeter..

Standing just on the edge of the doors, Sara looked at what lay before her. Her heart beat loudly in her ears, oddly comforting her.

Turning to Ava, Sara didnt know what to say or what they were about to walk into but she was grateful that her wife was by her side for it.

The pair took a few steps forward to take in the space fully.

A sort of operating table sat in the middle of the room; steel meeting LED lighting and perspex.

Trays of instruments and life preservation equipment sat waiting to be put to use.

But the thing that grabbed at Sara’s attention the most was the large tank towards the back of the room.

She swallowed hard, trying to relieve the desert dry her throat had accumulated. A familiarity bit at her insides; she had seen this, or something similar before and it hadn't been used for any good. She felt Ava step away from her to look at something off to the side, as she continued forward, in the direction of the tank.

 

_“What the hell is this place?_ ”

 

She had meant for it to be an internal question but she must have said it out aloud because some one began to answer her and if she hadn't already experienced death and its cold grip upon the blood in her veins she could have sworn her heart had stopped momentarily.

Her hand shifted to the gun tucked into her pants as the figure stepped out from behind a partition, her fingers curling around its grip.

 

_“This place, is where you will become the bringer of life Sara.”_

 

With in seconds, she had drawn her gun and advanced to the figure, gun pointed squarely at his head, right between his eyes.

 

_“In your case? it'll be the bringer of death, destroyer of worlds if you don't explain to me why the hell you have kidnaped me and brought me to this place.. and I wouldn’t test me Malcolm.”_

 

Ava watched on as her wife confronted a man they had both tried to banish to the dark depths of hell but like a cockroach in the apocalypse he just never seemed to die.

Malcolm raised his hands trying to show Sara he wasn't a threat.

 

_“See for yourself.”_

 

He indicated to a panel on the side of the tank in front of her. She waved her gun, ushering him forward.

As he pressed a few buttons, the perspex tank began to clear, the gases being sucked out through a vent at the base.

Sara’s breath caught in her throat as the remaining gas evaporated; the gun falling to her side. A hollow in her chest opening, swallowing her heart beat… Her mind began to swim, her breathing short and sharp.

Ava could do little more than watch as Sara knelt down beside the tank, gun abandoned at her feet, fingers caressing the side of the tank just like they had done her skin so many times before.

 

_“Nyssa…”_

 

A single word.

Everything shifted.

Ava could feel Sara’s soul blacken, fall further into the abyss she had worked so hard to escape.

A single word.

And Ava knew things were never going to be the same again.


	4. To whom our hearts once belonged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, firstly I AM SO SORRY this has taken me forever to post. LIFE is all up in my business and I've needed my creative spark on other projects. I am so grateful that people are still reading and waiting for me to update. It helps so much to keep going when you know people wanna hear what you have to say through a character. This chapter isn't as long or as conclusive as i wanted it to be but I wanted to give you guys something for being so patient and kind and I can only say that I will try to post more soon.

* * *

 

The air had become cold, stifled with the tears Sara was trying not to shed; the tears Ava knew were there, and didnt blame her for. 

 

For what seemed like an eternity, no one spoke. The air already thick with _I’m sorry_.

 

Sara grabbed her gun off the floor and backed away from the tank, retraining her aim on Malcolm. 

 

_“No… this isn't right. This is some sort of trick. She sent me a message.. one she knew I wouldnt be able to say no to answering.. she…”_

 

The words tumbled out, spilling like blood across the floor, fusing with the space between them.

 

Sara frowned as she looked at Malcolm; full Ra’s al Ghul attire on display.. she tightened her aim.

 

_“How are you here… with the league, there is a blood oath on your head, you should be dead… not her..”_

 

Her voice cracked and Ava’s heart broke a little more for the pain her fiancé was in. She stepped up beside her, eyeing Malcolm coldly…

 

_“What.. happened to her Merlin?”_

 

Sara sucked in a breath at hearing Ava’s voice, so strong and resilient beside her. 

 

Malcolm looked up at Sara, eyes rimmed red with sadness. 

 

_“Ta-er Al- Sahfer I…”_

 

Sara frowned, shaking her head slightly; in disbelief, in anger. Malcolm allowed her to step right up to him, his arms still raised, the barrel of the gun, pressing into his skin, the cold metal biting into his flesh.

 

_“Say it….”_

 

Malcolm stood still, eyes locked with Sara’s..

 

_“SAY IT!!”_

 

The words ripped her throat apart, her voice shredding any control she had left.. 

 

_“It’s not what you think Sara.. I didn’t do this.. I give you my word..”_

 

Sara scoffed and pressed the gun harder into his head.

 

_“Your word… Doesn't mean anything to me… So you can make 1 of 2 choices right now.. One, tell me the truth and I’ll make your death quick… Or two.. lie to me again and I’ll burn your whole world to the ground, piece by piece, person by person.. I’ll pull at the stitches holding you together, one by one, until you are an unspooling mess of flesh and organs and you will beg for death.. oh how you'll beg.”_

 

Sara cocked the gun and put her finger on the trigger…

 

_“Decide..”_

 

Malcolm’s gaze flicked to Ava, like he expected her to do something; but she wasn't going to. Sara had every right to be feeling how she was, hell Ava did to, so she was going to let Sara deal with this however she wanted to. 

 

_“If you kill me, You wont be able to save her..”_

 

A frown split its way across Sara’s face, her eyes darkening, realisation dawning in her soul. Her arm faltering and the gun she held to Malcolm’s head falling to her side, its weight the only thing grounding her. 

 

_“No..”_

 

Malcolm looked at Sara, slowly lowering his hands…

 

_“You can Sara..”_

 

Sara shook her head again, feet trudging backwards. Her mind was spinning. Everything she could remember from her resurrection flooding back. The pain, fear, overwhelming need to kill, for vengeance, everything she had fought so hard to get passed, crushing her soul once again. 

 

_“I won’t..”_

 

Tears flooded her eyes and tracked their way down her face; her levy finally breaking. Everything seemed to be closing in on her, a tightness gripping her chest, her heartbeat thumping in her ears, her breath catching painfully in her throat. Screwing her eyes shut, she just wanted it to stop. To be able to open her eyes and have all of this be a dream. She wanted to be back home with Ava in their house in Central city; it was normal there. They got up, went to work, came home, cooked dinner, went on dates, Ava poked fun at her height and she held Ava close as they both tumbled over the edge of an earth shattering orgasm. She wanted all of that back. Not this darkness, this pain.. She wanted to be back in the light again.

 

Her tears still falling, Sara couldn't tell how long she had stood there, eyes screwed shut blocking out the world and only when she felt the warmth of someone else’s hand in hers did she even entertain the idea that she could open her eyes again. Her breaths slowed and she let the oxygen course its way through her blood, bringing her back from the brink. 

 

Opening her eyes slowly, she cast her eyes down at her hand joined with Ava’s.

 

Of course it was Ava. 

 

It was always Ava. She always knew how to bring Sara back from the pain, to bring her back to **_her_** _._

 

_“Sara, I know that you are conflicted. I know exactly what this sort of thing does, the price we will have to pay…. but I’m telling you that YOU have to do this…. No one else can..”_

 

Malcolm reached into his black robe and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to Sara, an understanding burning in his eyes. 

 

_“She left this for you. I was instructed to make sure you receive it and to make sure you knew that it would contain all the answers you are seeking..”_

 

He looked back at the figure in the tank; she seemed peaceful, almost like she was asleep. He knew better of course. Turning back to the pair, he looked at Ava.

 

_“We don't have much time… You need to help her come to terms with this… to help her do what needs to be done.”_

 

Ava tightened her jaw at his request, her soul boiling… but before she could speak, Malcolm walked passed her and out the doors they had first come through. 

 

Sara stared down at the envelope, its white facade blemished only by **_Habibti_** scrawled in what she knew to be Nyssa’s handwriting. She had seen it a million times before, watched her pen numerous letters, she had felt it dancing upon her skin from delicate fingertips. She didn’t know what the letter would contain or how it could justify what Malcolm was asking her to do. In her mind, nothing could. She had been through all of this. The price was too high to pay. She couldn’t…. wouldn’t do that to Nyssa.

 

Ava watched as a million emotions danced their way across Sara’s face. She knew there was nothing she could do or say to help Sara right now, but instead retrieved the gun Sara still had in her hands and placed it in the back of her own pants. She then cupped Sara’s face, forcing her to look at her. 

 

Moments passed and Ava saw everything in those eyes.

 

The fear.

 

The hurt.

 

The worry.

 

The numbness.

 

The unknown.

 

Sara was like an empty shell, moved only when directed to by Ava, gently guiding her to the doorway; away from the hell inside that room… at least for now.

* * *

 

 

Rain had started to fall as they made their way back to the hotel, its symphony the only sounds registering to Sara; fading in and out of her mind. And as she sat, knees raised to her chest, arms hugging them close to her, on the floor of the shower, the only sounds filtering through was the way the water splashed down around her, mixing with bits and pieces of a terse conversation Ava was having in the next room. 

 

The water cascaded over her, its warmth bleeding into her bones, her hair plastering to her forehead. Closing her eyes Sara tried to shake the images flashing in her mind. 

 

The past.

 

The present.

 

The good.

 

The bad.

 

The impossible.

 

Every image bit at her soul, chipping away at the carefully built wall around the time in her life with Nyssa. She had packaged everything up into a box and locked it away behind the wall like a princess up in a tower waiting for her rescue. 

 

And her rescue had come. Ava had come along and had saved her. 

 

She loved Ava.

 

And nothing was going to change that. 

 

But as the wall began to fall away, everything Sara had put behind her, was now slowly but surely getting ready to rear its ugly head and throw her world into chaos and destruction. As much as she had loved Nyssa, it was the way of things between them. It was fire, and passion and pain and a never ending battle to break free of the rubble it left behind. 

 

She didn’t want that to infect her life again, for it to burn everything she had built to the ground. 

 

All she wanted to do was be able to go back in time. And if it had been a few years earlier, she literally could have. She would have jumped on the wave rider, travelled back in time and altered her path away from everything bad that had happened to her. But even that, she knew, would have been a fate worse than what she was going through right now. Everything would change. She wouldn’t have been recruited by Rip, she wouldn’t know the legends and she would never had met Ava. Her heart constricted at the thought and it took all the will she could muster to hold in the heavy sob building in her chest. 

 

As if knowing Sara was becoming more distressed, Ava gently pushed open the door to the bathroom and eyed Sara sadly. Grabbing a towel from the hook near the door, she turned off the shower, helped her stand, wrapping the soft towel protectively around her soon to be wife. 

 

There had been few to no words exchanged between them and Ava didn’t blame her. Everything had spiralled out of control and Sara was doing her best. Ava knew that. Guiding her back into the bedroom, sitting her on the end of the bed, Ava went over to their bags and fished out some underwear and an oversized t-shirt, one she knew was Sara’s favourite and helped her get dressed. It was all Ava could do at the moment. She knew Sara would come round to talking when she was ready but for now all she could do was make sure Sara knew that she was there for her and that nothing that had or could happen was ever going to change things between them. 

 

There had been a silence between them, the room echoing with thoughts unvocalised, with _are you okay’s, I’m sorry’s and I’m here for you’s._

 

“ _I’m sorry..”_

 

The words had been ushered so delicately that Ava could have sworn she had imagined it. It bit at her heart that the love of her life, the amazingly strong woman before her felt like she needed to apologise for the things that should couldn't possibly be responsible for. Ava pulled her into her arms and cradled Sara against her chest.

 

“ _No… Sara… you have nothing to be sorry for… none of this is on you.”_

 

Sara’s tears silently slipped down her cheeks and soaked into the front of Ava’s shirt as she snuggled into the only thing that felt remotely real. She tried to focus on just Ava as she stroked her hair and rubbed soothing lines up and down her arm. It was several moments before Sara pulled back to look Ava in the eyes. 

 

She didn’t know what to do. Everything was swirling around in her mind and her soul hurt from all of the feelings she had abandoned and moved on from long ago. Cupping Ava’s cheek with her hand feeling her warmth travel through her, Sara took a moment to just breathe, to just exist. It had always mystified her how Ava was one of the only people in her life that could make her just **_be_** _,_ to have her just exist in a moment in time, to clear her mind and soul of the ills that plagued her and in this moment it was no different. Ava stared back at her, taking her in; her tears, her soul, her presence, her fears, everything. Sara’s gaze flicked to Ava’s lips and back up to her eyes again and without much thought, Sara was kissing her.

 

Slow and gentle.

 

No urgency.

 

Ava was slightly taken aback by the action but soon melted into Sara’s lips just like many moons before but as Sara pulled back, Ava could see how tired she was. Coaxing her to lay down, Ava wrapped her arms around Sara and before too long she felt her breaths even out. Ava lay awake, a protective hold on her fiancé, who had her own, tight grip on Ava’s shirt, bunched into a fist. Her mind ran away with itself, to the past, their future and the current situation they found themselves in. It pained Ava to see Sara in this position again; where her past wouldnt just go quietly. Her thoughts then drifted to the letter that Malcom Merlin had handed them earlier. She knew she shouldn't want to read it but from what Ava knew of Nyssa and Sara’s relationship, it had been a rollercoaster of ups and downs and it had been a major part of who Sara had become. Nyssa had saved Sara and Ava could not be more grateful because while the things Sara had been through in her life had been unspeakable and cruel, they had made her into the woman she loved more than life itself. So she gently extricated herself from her lovers embrace, careful not to wake her, and grabbed the letter and moved to the sitting area of the hotel room, a watchful eye cast on the sleeping form a few feet away. 

 

_Habibti,_

 

_To whom my heart once belonged._

 

_It has been many moons, and many battles without you. I can only hope that you have found peace in this life or if the world bid it so, the next. I pray that you continue to be strong and fierce and full of the fire I once knew you to possess… because I need it now more than ever._

 

_I know of all that has been taken from you, all that I have taken from you, but I wish for you to know that all stemmed from the love we once shared, from the piece of my heart and soul you will always carry with you. I make no excuses for the pain, the torment or the darkness I stowed upon you; it is all of my own doing and actions I regret dearly._

 

_I could never have imagined how things would have changed the day you came into my life. I had not known anything like it, you were mine and I was yours. If you are reading this however, I have been taken from this life to the next, whether it was by choice or having been chosen, I can not tell you. I know that you know death, the grip of it on your soul, the destruction it has brought you and how having be brought back has left a mark on your existence that you wish you could erase. I hope you have found the light to that darkness and can see that every existence is better with you in it, no matter where that is and who it is with._

 

_Having said all of that, I need you. I need you to bring me back._

 

_I would not ask this of you if it wasn't of extreme importance. I still have things that are unfinished and my leaving this world now affects everything, including you and the ones you love. I do not have the time or the will to explain it here but I hope you can feel my sincerity and know that this is of life and death._

 

_Worlds, past, present and future are at stake and i’m the only one with the knowledge and will to stop these things from occurring and because you are the only one who can bring me back, you hold the fate in your hands. I hope you can put aside your anger for me, the pain I will cause asking you to do this, so that we can bring to an end this danger once and for all; so that we can all live the life we were meant too._

 

_In all of this, know that I still hold you dear and cherish our time in the before._

 

_Please habibti, all that exists is in your hands now._

 

_Nyssa._

 

As she finished reading the letter, Ava felt a pang of guilt and sadness. From all she knew of Sara and Nyssa’s relationship, she could never have imagined how intwined they actually were. Sara was here because of Nyssa, saved from horrors, loved back into life. She folded the letter back up and put it in its envelope, feeling like a betrayer of the sacred for having read it. Pulling her knees to her chest on the sofa, Ava glanced over to where Sara was deep in sleep, caught in a battle of love, of life, of loss and it took all Ava had not to let it destroy her heart completely. 

 

Things were about to change and Ava knew, they were never going to be the same and boy did it hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos and what not are very much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this series. Feel free to hit me up here or on Twitter @theQueerwriter .. Come say hi! I don't bite :)


End file.
